


wounds

by thewordsofalullaby



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordsofalullaby/pseuds/thewordsofalullaby
Summary: Kala trips, then falls.(aka domestic wolfgang/kala + bonus felix because i miss them.)





	wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-season 2, in the same universe as my other one-shots 'lights'/'glitter' (aka no more BPO and Wolfgang, Kala and Felix are living somewhere in Paris.)

Kala trips, then falls.

She's just hit the ground, landing awkwardly on her ankle, when she vaguely hears Wolfgang's voice in her ear, by her side instantly even though his physical body is in a different room. 

"Fuck," she hears him murmur, appearing a second too late, his hands reaching out and hovering over her body, "are you okay?" 

Kala doesn't reply, biting her lip as she feels pain starting to develop in her ankle. Wolfgang frowns down at her in response, his forehead furrowed, his eyes glazing over with concern. He starts reaching for her, then remembers he's not physically there but visiting and pulls his hands back abruptly. An almost comical look of irritation crosses his face before he suddenly disappears from her view. She fixes her gaze on the ceiling, concentrating on breathing as she hears the sound of multiple footsteps approaching. The next time she blinks, both Wolfgang and Felix are hovering over her, matching expressions of concern on their faces. They immediately join her on the ground, kneeling beside her as they examine her ankle, their hands gently prodding at her skin.

"Looks like a nasty sprain to me," Felix remarks, then glances at her for her opinion.

"Yes, I think so too," she says slowly, wincing as she turns her ankle experimentally and feels it burn.

Wolfgang nods in agreement, though his eyes are still laced with obvious concern for her and his whole body is tense. "Felix, get some ice," he says, the words coming out a bit tersely, and waits until Felix has gotten up from the floor before turning to her. His eyes soften a touch as they fix onto her face, meeting her gaze. "Do you think you can walk?"

She bites her lip, but nods slowly. He offers her one arm to hold on to, then slides the other arm around her waist. She leans on him heavily, avoiding putting any weight onto her ankle, her fingers tightly gripping the material of his shirt for support. They make slow progress across the room, Kala hopping clumsily and trying her best to block out the pain, whilst Wolfgang murmurs quiet encouragements into her ear.

"Almost there," he says, pausing momentarily to allow her to regain her breath, pressing a kiss gently against her head as he sees the way her face is scrunched up. As soon as they reach the bedroom, he quickly slides his arms around her, lifting her up and dropping her gently on the bed. He reaches behind her to grab a pillow, placing one underneath her ankle, propping it up.

"How does it feel?"

She bites her lip, swallows hard. "It hurts," she says honestly, but then forces herself to push the pain away and shoot him a reassuring smile as she sees his answering frown.

"If you want, we could...switch places."

Kala can't help but let out a laugh at that, especially as she realises just how serious he is, already pulling at her in his head. "I'll be fine," she tells him, reaching forward to pat his cheek gently until his eyes lighten up and his shoulders visibly relax. "Besides, I don't think that would go down so well with Felix. He's accepted the mental connection, but actually seeing us switch places...Mhm, I'm not sure how he'd react to that."

Wolfgang blinks, surprised.

"You're thinking about _Felix_ right now?"

She shrugs at him, leaning back against the pillows, taking care not to jostle her ankle. "I like him," she says, and then closes her eyes as she feels a barrage of fond memories flashing through her head, though they're not hers, but Wolfgang's. She sees them as young boys skipping school to watch movies and then as teenagers, dancing until the early hours of the morning in a crowded club and lounging around hours later in the key shop nursing beers ("There's only one way to get over a hangover," Felix had said, as he saluted him with the bottle with vigour. "Drink more fucking alcohol!" They'd quickly learnt that wasn't such a brilliant idea.)

"I like _you_."

She smiles, blushes shyly despite herself. "Well," she starts, dragging out the word, "that I already know."

Wolfgang raises his eyebrows at her in response, giving her an almost challenging look (she's pretty sure she hears a teasing _prove it_ flashing in her head, but she pushes it away as her ankle starts throbbing again).

"I like you too," she says, her lips quirking at the look on his face; even now, after everything, he's still got that expression of disbelief in his eyes as if he can't quite understand how his life has ended up like this. "Though...I have to admit that I would like you much more if you could get me some painkillers. Please?" 

Wolfgang blinks, then quickly straightens up from the bed. He shoots her a look that's both apologetic and guilty, before giving her a solemn nod that is so serious and _so Wolfgang_ that she's suddenly overwhelmed by an urge to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asks, but starts heading out of the room and down the stairs before she has a chance to respond. She answers him, even though they both know that she _is_ laughing at him, and she grins at his retreating back when she feels him grit his teeth a little in response.

Once she faintly hears him start to rummage through cupboards, she lies back onto the pillows again, staring at the ceiling. With Wolfgang momentarily gone, she's no longer distracted from the pain in her ankle and she winces, scrunching her nose as it starts to come back to her. She's not left in silence for very long though as Lito's hovering over her the next time she blinks.

"Kala, sister, are you alright?"

She manages to smile at him in greeting and give him a somewhat reassuring nod. Lito breathes a sigh of relief, gently lowering himself onto the bed, and when she blinks again, she sees not just Lito, but the rest of them.

"You're sure you're okay?" Will asks, eyeing her ankle, a sympathetic expression in his eyes. "It looks like a pretty ugly sprain. That's got to hurt."

She smiles softly, nodding. It _does_ hurt, but seeing their matching looks of concern dims the pain substantially. "I'll be fine," she tells them, then yelps as suddenly six bodies are on top of hers, embracing her into a messy hug. “Ouch, gosh, everyone, please get off me. I’m fine, I promise—”

"—Well, this is fucking weird," Felix announces loudly as he walks into the room, his eyebrows raised high as he brandishes an ice-pack at her. She blinks at the interruption, hastily swatting Lito and Riley away from her face, and then blushes as she meets Felix's gaze; by now, she's well aware of how silly she must look to non-sensates (especially since Felix takes immense pleasure in calling both her and Wolfgang out for it at every possible opportunity). "You look like you're in the middle of being exorcised."

Kala blushes harder at his comment, silently shooting a warning glance to the rest of the cluster to stay where they are. They laugh softly, but remain still. Felix shoots her a wary look, glancing around himself as if he’s worried that everyone is going to suddenly jump out at him, but she beckons him forward with a soft smile. He looks at her for another few seconds, then shrugs offhandedly, moving towards her and placing the ice-pack gently on her leg. She smiles at him in thanks, her smile getting wider as Wolfgang reappears in the room and she sees the members of the cluster quickly moving to clap him on the back (Will, Lito), hug him (Riley, Capheus) and nod at him in greeting (Sun, Nomi).

“You better be taking good care of her,” they tell him, their grins teasing. 

“I _am_ ,” Wolfgang retorts quickly, crossing his arms defensively, now glowering at all of them.

The room’s silent for a few seconds and then suddenly everyone – bar Wolfgang – has burst out laughing. Wolfgang clenches his jaw, his glower getting more intense, blue eyes flashing. Kala grins softly, reaching a hand out towards him. He shifts to stand next to her and she persistently tugs on one of his arms until he’s uncrossed them and placed one hand in hers. He’s still glaring at all of them, but the expression is now more subdued on his features.

"I'll, uh, leave you two to it," Felix mutters, rolling his eyes at her first, then Wolfgang as neither of them respond to his comment.

Wolfgang slowly turns to face her as Felix leaves the room, offering her the pills he’s holding in his other hand. She takes it from him with her free hand, then frowns as she recognises the packet and reads the writing on the foil.

"What's wrong?"

Wolfgang immediately tenses beside her as he senses her hesitation, his eyes alert and his hand suddenly gripping hers much tighter. She shoots him a soft smile, waiting patiently until his shoulders relax again before she starts speaking.

"Um, nothing," she says, causing Wolfgang to raise an eyebrow at her sceptically. "Just...this is paracetamol. Do we not have any ibuprofen?"

Wolfgang frowns at her, expression perplexed. The rest of the cluster exchange glances then start snickering, though they quickly disappear from the room as Wolfgang swings his head around to glare at all of them again. He waits until the room falls silent before turning back to her, his brow furrowing once more. "Aren’t all painkillers just…painkillers?”

She smiles, reaching up to touch his cheek with her free hand. "Not quite," she says, fighting the urge to grin as Wolfgang's frown gets deeper. "Ibuprofen is a NSAID so it…” Kala pauses and starts again as she registers that Wolfgang’s eyes have already glazed over slightly. “Um, ibuprofen, unlike paracetamol, is classed as a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug. It works by inhibiting the cyclooxygenase enzymes, COX-1 and COX-2, ultimately leading to anti-inflammatory effects by triggering—”

"—You know you're still making no sense to me, right?" Wolfgang interrupts, but it's not without affection, his eyes warm. Wolfgang's smiling at her, looking like he's genuinely interested in what she's saying, even though she knows he has little (if any) interest in the mechanisms of action of different painkillers.

"Um, yes, that's probably my fault. I'm sorry, I'm rambling at you. But…ibuprofen would really be better in this situation."

Wolfgang chuckles, shaking his head ruefully at her. "You're so fucking smart," he murmurs, his voice low and quiet enough that she’s not sure if she’s supposed to have heard it. She beams at him in response regardless. "I like it when you talk about science," he tells her, his voice a bit louder this time, and her smile gets a bit wider because she knows – can sense – that he's telling the truth. He leans down to press a kiss to her forehead, then pulls away as she nudges him gently, leaving the room again to get her the right pills.

When Wolfgang returns, she’s half-sat up in the bed, leaning forward to adjust the ice-pack over her ankle. He frowns at her, immediately pushing her back down despite her protests, then gently fixing it for her, able to sense exactly where she wants the ice through their connection. Wolfgang hands her the pills once she’s relaxed again and given him a grateful smile, waiting until she’s taken a sip of water before speaking again, a burst of mischief flashing in his eyes.

"Felix wants me to tell you that he's going to cook dinner for you tonight," he says, then smirks as she almost chokes on the water she’s got in her mouth. He chuckles at her reaction, shoulders silently shaking, and she narrows her eyes at him in response as she swallows.

"Please don't let him," she pleads, her voice coming out a touch desperate, and they both exchange glances and laugh as an image of the day she came back to a flat filled with smoke because they had decided to attempt to _boil pasta_ flashes in both their heads. "I don't know how you two managed to survive this long," she teases as the memory fades.

"Take-out," he replies with a shrug, then stares down at her, a wry smile slowly forming on his face as he shakes his head at her, his eyes steadily becoming more intense as they meet her gaze. "I don't know how I managed to survive this long either."

She feels the _without you_ flash in her head finishing his sentence, and she smiles, blushing slightly as she reaches for him until her hands are either side of his face.

"Me too," she says softly, her fingertips gently tracing his lips, watching as his eyes flutter shut at the motion. To her, her life seems like it's split into two separate, distinguishable parts: before connecting with the cluster and after. It's not been long since she's met the cluster – met him – but she knows her life has never been so full, and she's never been so content. She’s about to pull him closer towards her when Wolfgang twists slightly in her grip.

"Felix, Kala says not to cook," he calls out loudly, his words echoing around the apartment. She can see a smirk already beginning to form on his face, but she's too late to stop what's about to happen. "Kala says she doesn't trust you not to burn the place down. She says you're a terrible cook and she doesn’t want you to poison us all—"

"—What? Wolfgang! I did not say that!" She immediately retorts, her cheeks flushing fiercely, giving him a reproachful look. Wolfgang laughs, bends his head down slightly to press a chaste kiss against her cheek. "No, but we both know you thought it,” he murmurs into her ear, and the feel of his breath against her skin is enough to make her shiver, but also protest twice as hard.

“No! I didn't! _Wolfgang_!"

A few seconds pass before they hear Felix's noise of outrage from the other room, followed by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. She sighs deeply, giving Wolfgang an exasperated shake of her head. Wolfgang's grinning widely now though, completely unaffected by her objections; in fact, she’s pretty sure they’re making him laugh even harder and that thought makes her scrunch her nose at him, hands moving to push at his chest. He smoothly catches her hands in his, stopping them in their tracks, then bends his head down and gently kisses her. She sighs again against his mouth, though this time it’s not so much with exasperation, but because of _him_.

"I'll have you know that I'm a fucking amazing cook, thank you very much," Felix declares as he walks into the room and lowers himself down onto the bed beside them, taking care not to jostle her ankle despite the mildly offended expression on his face.

Kala leans back from Wolfgang a little so that she can look at him properly, eyeing him. "Felix, you burnt pasta the other day," she reminds him gently, reaching around Wolfgang to pat his hand consolingly. 

"No, I didn’t. That was all Wolfie," he says immediately without any hesitation as he waves a hand dismissively in the air. 

Wolfgang frowns, instantly denying it, and they start squabbling with each other until she reminds them both that she can _see_ what happened through Wolfgang's memories even though she wasn't physically there.

"You're _both_ awful cooks," she tells them, and then laughs as they pause, exchange glances and shrug at the same time. She shakes her head at them and fights the urge to roll her eyes as they high-five each other, looking awfully proud of themselves for that fact.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, they make it through the rest of the evening without the apartment burning down, even though Felix insists on cooking to prove a point. She sends Wolfgang downstairs to ‘help’ him, though it’s really because that way she can ensure that whatever is produced is at least edible. She subtly takes control of Wolfgang’s hands more than once (“That’s really not how you cut an onion,” she remarks, hovering by his side in the kitchen whilst actually upstairs lying on the bed. He gives her a look of mild frustration, his brow furrowed in concentration, and she laughs at his expression, gently tugging the knife from him and taking over), but eventually they end up with something that’s passable.

Wolfgang brings her a bowl of pasta, pressing it into her hands, and then shifts so he’s lying on the bed next to her. She smiles at him fondly as she takes a bite, her eyes transfixed by the way his chest slowly rises and falls as he breathes and the way his jaw twitches every so often without him telling it to.

“This isn’t too bad,” she tells him, gesturing towards the bowl of pasta she’s holding in her hands. He grins at her, sliding an arm around her shoulders, tugging her slightly so that she’s leaning against him. They fall into a peaceful silence as she eats, though Wolfgang’s fingers are drawing nonsensical patterns against the side of her arm and making it hard for her to focus on the task at hand. Once she’s finished, she places the empty bowl on the table beside her, then glances up at him, her eyes taking in his thoughtful expression.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You,” he says simply, as if that's the only possible answer to that question. She raises an eyebrow at him, twisting in his grip so that she can see his face properly. “You're just…you’re so fucking smart and I can't even—”

"—Wolfgang," she starts, a sigh already halfway out of her mouth, but she's cut off by him shaking his head at her.

"That came out wrong," he says, his eyes warm, and she quickly realises that he isn't filled with self-doubt like she thought he was; instead, he's just impressed (at her, by her). "You're so fucking smart," he repeats, a lopsided smile on his face as he speaks. 

Kala laughs softly, lifting her hands up to touch his face, fingers smoothing over his jaw. "So are you," she tells him, and she means it. "Just in different ways. None of us would still be alive if it wasn't for you." 

His eyes are closed now, but his lips are quirking up into a smile, even as he shrugs his shoulders. “It was nothing,” he says dismissively, though she suspects that he also knows that their lives could have ended up much differently if BPO had kidnapped and tortured someone other than him. 

"You don’t give yourself enough credit,” she tells him, shaking her head at him in slight disapproval, running her fingertips over his mouth. He opens his eyes to meet her gaze, shrugging his shoulders at her again. They fall silent for a few moments, just watching each other, his gaze getting more heated by the second as she continues tracing the ridges of his face. “Do you want to know something else you're good at?"

Wolfgang blinks, then smirks as she leans in towards him until she’s kissing him firmly, one hand sliding around the back of his head, fingers intertwining in his hair, keeping him there...except then Wolfgang’s responding enthusiastically and he’s pushed her back against the pillows and her ankle shifts from its position and—

"— _Fuck_ ," she says, pulling away from him with a wince, and then immediately apologises profusely for swearing; she's never been one for cursing, but these past few weeks of living with Wolfgang and Felix are starting to rub off on her. Wolfgang lets out a laugh, his shoulders shaking as he presses a kiss to the side of her mouth and then collapses on the bed next to her. “Don’t laugh,” she chides him, shooting him a reproachful look, but it just makes him laugh harder. She reaches one hand out towards him anyway, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder as he shifts towards her again until she's curled up against him. She sighs contentedly as she presses her face into his chest, letting her eyes flutter close as his arms settle around her.

**Author's Note:**

> mhm, let me know what you think! kudos/comments appreciated as always. 
> 
> find me on twitter (wordofalullaby) / tumblr (thewordsofalullaby) if you want to say hi or have prompts :)


End file.
